The surfaces of devices, and particularly electronics enclosed within or behind a protecting structure, such as a control panel, or a enclosing case, are particularly difficult to decontaminate once exposed to contaminating or toxic chemical or biological agents. The difficulties result in part from the inability to gaining access to the enclosed space and, after access is accomplished, introducing any decontaminating agents into small spaces in or behind the devices or components thereof. Still further, many decontaminating agents are delivered as aqueous solutions. The aqueous solvent can also be detrimental to the functionality of the device being decontaminated, causing the electrical components to short circuit and metal components to oxidize (rust).
There are numerous examples of decontamination agents that can be applied to a contaminated surface after the surface has been exposed to a contaminant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,574 covers a composition including a solubilizing agent for the contaminant, particularly cationic surfactants, and at least one reactive compound that attacks or neutralizes the contaminant. Published US Application 2004/0045479, and its parent U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,488, discloses the use of finely divided metal oxides of hydroxides, which are applied to contaminated surfaces. There are also examples of coatings of various different compositions. For example, Published US Applications 2004/01109853 and 2004/0109853 disclose a coating containing a phosphoric acid triestester hydrolase. U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,574 to Tadros et al discloses materials delivered as foams, sprays, liquids, fogs or aerosols to neutralize chemical or biological agents already contaminating a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,885 to Moorehead et al is directed to a substance capable of devitalizing hazardous biological agents and deactivating hazardous chemical agents comprising an activated anion exchange resin having a particle size in the range of about 0.1-300 microns, the resin particles being iodinated by exposure to a sufficient amount of an iodine-substance absorbable by the anion exchange. The resin particles absorb the iodine-substance converting the resin particles into activated resin particles. The iodine-substance is selected from the group consisting of I2 (i.e., diatomic iodine), and polyiodide ions having a valence of −1. The activated resin particles are placed into contact with the biological or chemical agent after contamination as a dry aerosol, by dust coating, or by admixing the particles with a carrier to form a coating. The activated resin particles can also be applied to the surface of an object, providing a continuously active coating (active once applied; can not be activated at will or when the contamination is present).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,452 to Messier discloses a disinfectant substance comprising an iodine impregnated ion exchange resin which is a demand-type broad spectrum resin-polyiodide disinfectant useful in sterilizing fluids, and particularly a polyiodide that leaves behind nondetectable or otherwise acceptable residual diatomic iodine in treated fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,908 to Lund also teaches a method of preparing halide-impregnated ion exchange resins useful in purifying fluids such as water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,703 is directed to a polymeric substrate, such as rubber or latex, that incorporates povidone-iodine which acts as a controlled release biologically active agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,920 discloses a liquid disinfectant composition which can be used to coat surfaces of a substrate with a polymeric film to impart prolonged germicidal properties to the coated surface by inclusion of phenols, or quaternary ammonium salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,870 is directed to hydrohalide-polyhalides or quaternary halide-perhalide salts which are bound to polymeric surfaces, such as a fabric or polymer film, using a vinylpyridine as a binding agent.